Of Silver and Gold
by CharlieRayne
Summary: The Eastern Lady took him in and raised him as she did her own pup, but what will happen when Inuyasha returns to the Eastern Castle during a storm, and what about his adoptive sister, who is she? I'm not good with these, please read it...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The cries of a young child could be heard in the silent night in the feudal Japan. The small boy's shaking body was leaning over a woman's, his tears drenched her kimono, but she didn't mind, she couldn't feel the tears that made her cold chest wet seeing as her soul no longer resided in her body and her heart had stopped beating.

The villagers, who were downright hateful towards the young boy, felt a slight pity in their hearts towards him now, which was the only reason they had let him cry by his mother's dead body. He was all alone now, by the exception of a pure blooded older brother that, just like them, refused to take any part in the young one's life more than absolutely necessary.

"Hahaue" the pup sobbed as he lifted his head to look at his mothers pale face, her beautiful dark eyes were closed and her skin was pale. She reeked of illness and death, the scent alone made the pup even more distressed, his mother wasn't supposed to smell like that. He wanted her to wake up from her eternal slumber; he wanted to feel her comforting arms embracing him again. He called out to her, begged her to wake up, but she didn't move, she didn't even stir.

He laid his head on her chest holding one of her cold, lifeless arms over his back, but it didn't feel right to him, she didn't feel so comforting anymore, he wanted to feel her warm chest against his cheek while listening to her steady heartbeat, but there was nothing.

"You've been whining enough you beast! Now get the hell out of here!" one of the village men hissed at him, making the pup look up at him with his golden, teary eyes. And when he didn't move the man gave him a solid kick, making him fall to the ground. He curled up in the ball and held his chin, where the kick had hit him.

"I said get out of here!" the man yelled at him and picked up a fork. He went to the small boy with hasty steps and raised the fork, ready to strike when a voice stopped him.

"Let the pup be" a female voice said. The voice made the man's blood run cold as he stared at its owner. The pup heard the man drop the fork and ever so slowly he looked up, afraid of what he might see. A beautiful woman was standing in the door to the small hut; her green eyes were glaring with a menace so fierce that it even made the pup quiver beneath it, even though she wasn't glaring at him, but the villager who had kicked him.

"YOUKAI!!" someone outside the hut screamed when they saw the woman. This made the pup afraid of her too, despite the fact that she had protected him against further harm from the village man.

"Oh be quiet will you?" she hissed as she swiftly pushed one of the village warriors away from her when he tried to impale her with his spear. The pup could hear the villagers screaming and saw some of them run around like chickens that had just had their head cut off, running the blood off behind the yasha (female demon).

The yasha then stepped forward, her elegant black kimono trailed behind her with each step she took. She stopped in front of the pup and his dead mother. A sad look entered her dark eyes that sparkled in the light from the oil lamps in the room, when her gaze fell upon his mother. She then looked at the pup for a few seconds before she reached out for him, which made him shake in fear. He remembered when his mother told him to stay out of any youkai's way for his own safety, because they, just like the villagers, would hate him, only they wouldn't even think twice about breaking his neck if they got the chance. She might not have explained it to him that way, but that was how he translated it in his mind and right now, he knew it was the time to run, but his legs wouldn't move.

He closed his eyes out of fear when the yasha got a hold of him and started whimpering as she lifted him of the floor. What happened next surprised him so much that he forgot to whimper, forgot to be afraid and for what reason he had been so to begin with. She had placed him on her hip with an arm around his body so that he wouldn't fall, all the while a gentle hand moved through his silvery locks.

He looked up at her in surprise with his golden eyes, making a small yet sad smile appear on her face. It was only now he got a real look at her face, her face had an oval form and her high cheek bones gave her eyes an exotic shape. Her lips were full and had a natural rosy colour, an ivory crescent moon adorned her forehead, and her eyelids too carried another colour, maroon. She was just as pretty as his mother, who he personally had never found a match for.

"Do not fear me, Inuyasha" she told him, once again surprising him.

"H-how do… do you know… my name?" he asked her, noticing that the small hut slowly got filled with villagers, who were looking at them cautiously and very uneasy about this whole situation.

"I knew your mother when she was a little girl, my name's Tsukiyo" everybody in the room took a step back learning her name. Some then dropped to their knees, while other ran out of the hut screaming.

"Please don't kill us, Tsukiyo-sama!" they pleaded, some cried while others tried to comfort them.

"I should, but I won't sink as low as you have" she said, venom clearly in her honey like voice. "I'll prove you wrong. That all youkai and hanyou aren't brute killers without any respect for life or love" She then looked down at Inuyasha with a loving look as she gently removed some stray hairs from his face.

"That's why I'm taking him with me" she said, still looking at the young pup. "And trust me on my word when I say that this pup will become a great man once grown up, not human, not youkai" with these words she walked out of the small hut with her head high as the young Inuyasha rested his head against her chest, feeling very tired from crying, the kick and worst of all, the loss of his mother. The mere thought of it made him whimper and slowly he started crying again. At first it was only silent tears, boys shouldn't cry, he kept telling himself that until Tsukiyo dried his tears away with a clawed thumb fully aware that he was crying.

All of a sudden a white glittering cloud appeared at her feet and it lifted them both up in the air, Inuyasha tightened his grip on her kimono, looking down at the ground in fear.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall" her voice calmed him somewhat. "Close your eyes, pup" she told him and after a few wary moments he did so. Suddenly the flight didn't seem that scary anymore, he actually found himself enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair along with Tsukiyo's slender fingers' game with his locks and before he even noticed, he was sound asleep against her chest.

Tsukiyo looked down at her newly adopted son; she hadn't thought she'd actually take him with her. When she heard about Izayoi's illness, she had hoped she'd have gotten better within some time, but that didn't happen. No, the illness got worse until it killed her. Then finding Izayoi's hanyou son being beaten like that on his mother's deathbed was just unrighteous and even now the thought made her want to go back to the village and kill of the filthy pieces of shit that lived there, but she didn't.

She still remembered how she met Izayoi, it seemed like it was only yesterday, but now she was holding the little girl's son in her arms.

_A girl, she was running uphill, trying to get out of the lizard youkai's reach, knowing that she'd be its lunch if she didn't get away. She tripped and a scream escaped her throat as she fell, she quickly turned around and saw the lizard hovering over her with its jaw wide open._

"_Dinner's served!" it said, she then closed her eyes and screamed. The next moment she was drenched in a sticky liquid, the scent nearly made her sick, but not as much as the sound of something falling to the ground._

_She slowly opened her brown eyes and looked straight into a pair of green ones. She screamed again._

"_Hush, girl. There's no reason for all that noise" a female voice told her sounding like a mother telling her child not to jump in the mud wearing their new attire. The girl stopped screaming and looked up at her saviour; a beautiful woman stood before her and behind stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had long silvery hair and golden eyes, and a blue slash on each cheek._

"_She's right girl, you're safe now" the man told her with a kind look on his face._

"_What's you name girl?" the woman asked her._

"_Izayoi…"_

"_Oh you're the village princess? Better escort you back home then" the woman said._

"_Tsukiyo, we're in a hurry, if you have not forgotten" the man then said, making the woman growl a little._

"_No harm's done by following her home; I didn't say that we had to stay there you know"_

"_Very well then" the man said and took a step forward. "We'll be escorting you home, princess Izayoi" he said as he took her hand._

After she and Toga had followed the girl home, who'd have known that she and Toga would meet again years later and end up having Inuyasha? Well, she surly didn't.

She sighed and looked at her surroundings; she could see her castle now so she started to get closer to the ground. She looked down at Inuyasha, he had a rough future ahead of him, and she knew that. Maybe that was why she had taken him with her, she knew what it was like not to have any parents and even though she had been 15 years of age, it had still been hard on her; she couldn't even start to imagine how it'd be for him, who was barely 6 years of age.

She landed in front of the castle and shortly after she was greeted by one of her servants, a neko youkai called Tsume.

"What? Did… did you take him _here_?" she asked sounding slightly disgusted.

"Yes I did, and if you got a problem with that then you're to be out of my lands before sunrise" she said strictly.

"N-no of… of course not. Heh, why would I mind that?" Tsume said with a nervous smile, knowing full well that her Lady wasn't to be taken lightly despite her kind and loving nature. She often thought of her Lady as she did the fire, a fine servant, but a fearsome master. As long as you stayed on her good side you'd be out of the hot water, but if you got on her bad side… Tsume didn't even dare think about it as she followed her Lady inside the castle walls.

Tsukiyo walked down the hallway and entered a bedroom worthy of an heir of an empire; she went to the bed and put down the small hanyou pup on the silk sheets. Stroking his hair a couple of times.

"Hahaue…" he whimpered, probably having a nightmare. She sat down on the bed as she dried the tears that ran from his closed eyes away. She knew it would be weeks, maybe even months before he'd stop crying for his mother, but he'd most likely never get completely over her death like she had, due to his young age.

"I know it's hard for you Inuyasha, but I'll do what I can to help you" she whispered so that she wouldn't wake him up.

She rose from the bedside, stretching her back feeling a little tired herself. It had indeed been tough on her these last few weeks, the last year as a matter of fact. She quietly walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar, knowing that the small Inuyasha wouldn't feel locked up when he woke up and that he'd most likely come out to have a look around at the castle if she didn't close it, which was just what she wanted, she didn't want him to feel like a prisoner, seeing as he wasn't one.

Her green eyes scanned the paintings on the walls in the hallway, every last one of them was from her family three and every last of them were great youkai, one way or another they had all done great things, not saying that all their deeds had been good in every aspect or by heart.

Her thoughts wandered about as they had done a lot recently, walking down the stairs to the entrance hall. Following a certain sound that everybody can recognise, stopping dead in her tracks as she was about the open the sliding door when a scent caught her attention, clearing her head.

"Why are you here?" she asked while turning around to face the newcomer, her dark eyes locked in a stern look glued to the person, the youkai that had just entered her castle.

"You know why I'm here, onna" they told her making her narrow her eyes.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave at once" she said in a catty tone. The newcomer took a step further into the room.

"You have no rights to mend in my family business" he said, to anyone else he'd seem frightening, but she knew better than to fear him. She was far older than him and way more experienced.

"Seems as though you have forgotten, Sesshoumaru… that I was taken in by your father when I was left parentless. I'm only paying of my dept" she told the younger youkai. His normally passive, golden gaze turned into a glare and she saw him flex his claws. "Pathetic isn't it? A 700 year old inu youkai wanting to kill newly orphaned pup, just because they were fathered by the same man"

"Shut up wench!"

"Is that how to talk to me in my own house?" she asked him the very same moment as the sliding door that she had been about to open, opened and out stepped a woman in her best age, her shoulder long pink hair matched her red eyes and white kimono, she carried in her arms a small crying bundle, that Tsukiyo easily recognised and so did Sesshoumaru obviously too.

"So it _is_ true then, then maybe that is why you're going soft on that useless hanyou. Can't stand to see children in pain can you? Okaa-san?" he touted her, making her dark eyes turn into a sharp yellow as she snapped her head towards him.

"I won't give you any more warnings, Sesshoumaru. If you ever hurt ANY of my children, I'll hunt you down and kill you, is that understood?!" she hissed at him in a voice that didn't seem quite like her own. "And from now on, your younger brother, Inuyasha is one of my children. Now leave!" there was no questioning in her voice, it was a clear order that wasn't to be discussed.

Sesshoumaru wanted to see his hanyou brother dead and preferably by his own hand, but he wasn't dumb enough to put up a fight with a yasha that just recently had given birth. They were extremely protective of their offspring and if she truly did consider his younger brother her son, there was nothing to do about this problem at the moment. But the time would soon come, once her own pup got old enough she'd abandon the pups like all other yasha to go seek a new mate, seeing as her former mate had died. Being smarter than to disobey a protective yasha, he turned around and left, knowing that he'd get his chance to kill his younger brother soon enough.

"My lady, are you letting him go?" the pink haired woman, Hanako asked the angered yasha, who was still growling with a malicious stare. The small bundle in Hanako's arms started fussing and its crying got even worse, which seemed to wake Tsukiyo up from her trance like state. Her eyes returned to their normal green colour, her orbs locked on the small bundle for a moment before she gently took it from Hanako's arms.

"She was very fussy after you left, my lady" Hanako told her with a small curtsy.

"Thank you for looking after her while I was gone" Tsukiyo told her, normally she'd have smiled at her servant, but not tonight.

"Was it as bad as we feared?" Hanako asked, being vary with her words.

"It was worse" she answered. "I knew the villagers wouldn't be kind to him, but if I hadn't come when I did, I believe they'd have killed him. I knew Sesshoumaru would be a problem, but that turned out rather well… for now at least" Hanako gave a small nod, understand.

"And Inuyasha?"

"He's to stay here. Will you please take him to the tailor tomorrow and get him some clothes and what else he'll be in need of"

"Yes my Lady" Hanako said and excused herself.

Tsukiyo cradled the small bundle in her arms on her way to her chambers and slowly the infant started to relax and closed its jade like eyes so much alike her own as its small fists closed around her golden tresses. She sat down on her bed, looking at the infant, lovingly stroking its cheek with her finger.

"Who'd have known that you'd get an older brother despite being my first born?" Tsukiyo asked no one in particular as she looked down at her child. A little girl she had given birth to two weeks ago, she hadn't even decided on a name for her yet. She reminded her of her father, except for her high cheekbones and the shape and colour of her eyes that resembled her own.

The tired yasha then carefully lay down on her silk covers, careful not to wake up the infant that she held in her arms.

"Trouble sure seems like me" was her last words as she closed her eyes to drift of.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The young hanyou woke up close to midday, to the sound of birds chipping. He slowly opened his golden eyes and jumped out of bed out of pure surprise. He had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to be here and for a moment he wondered if he had been walking in his sleep that was when he remembered the previous night. His mother, the mere thought of her lifeless stare and old body made him start sobbing again. Drying his tears away with his red haori sleeves, he remembered the yasha, Tsukiyo. Was this her place? He couldn't believe it as he turned his golden gaze to where he could hear the birds chipping. It was an open door that led outside to an outside hallway, which most likely was thought of as a fire escape back when the house was build, but most likely served as an enjoyable extension in the warmer seasons and any painters dream.

The room itself was, majestic to say the least, which was the reason he felt like he wasn't supposed to be here. The bed itself was so huge that he didn't think it'd have been possible to put 3 of them in the house he used to live in with his mother. The thought stroke him hard, used to live, then where was he supposed to live now? What should he do now?

He looked at the light wallpaper that decorated the wall opposing the bed, portraying a plain with a Sakura in full bloom and a dragon flying in the sky while people walked around doing everyday things beneath it. Just by looking at it, you knew it had taken years to finish and it was something of the most beautiful the pup had ever seen, all in all the entire room was something of the most beautiful he had seen in his life, it was without a doubt the wealthiest.

He felt his stomach rumble and held it with his small hands as if trying to silence it, without such luck though. He started walking back to the bed, feeling troubled – that was when he noticed the other door was left ajar, he didn't know if he should leave the room, what if he wasn't supposed to do so? He stood still, debating with himself over what to do, but in the end his hunger and curiosity got the better of him and he quietly and cautiously made his way out of the room and out on the hallway, it too was decorated in ways that he thought only that of the Emperor's castle would be. Pictures were gathered side by side at the wall to his right where the wall to his left had doors lined up in it. All the people on the pictures had the same golden hair as the woman, who had taken him here, or who he thought had taken him here as he didn't remember much of the trip here.

Soon he came to an elegant staircase that would take him downstairs and again, he debated with himself whether or not to go and as last time, he found his feet carrying him towards where he didn't know, but he hoped it had the word 'food' in it without him being part of the menu.

His sensitive nose guided his small feet in a direction that smelled of something eatable and before long he stood in front of a door, hesitating he slowly pushed it aside to find what looked to be the dining room, the mere idea of having a dining room had him awed, as he had been used to only a single room that had been split by a paper partition, parting the room into a cooking area and a sleeping area.

In the room, sitting at the table was a woman he hadn't seen before. She had pink hair that was put in a traditional bun and she was wearing a purple kimono with white waterlilies bordered on it. She was sipping at a cop of tea as far as he could tell; she seemed to be a calm and colleted person.

"It is impolite to lure in the door" she said startling him. "Come on in" she continued turning her head so that he could see her face, she was a middle aged woman with strict eyebrows, the kind that could make a simple look seem like a death glare.

The young hanyou did what was asked of him, scared with each step he took towards her.

"Sit down, I am sure you must be hungry" she told him and he quickly sat down, too scared to disobey her and merely by the sound and tone of her voice, the way she held her head high, he knew by instinct that she was not one to mess with.

Inuyasha nearly jumped back up on his feet in shock when he saw a kind smile appear on the pink haired lady's lips, but even more so when another voice started speaking.

"Good morning, Hanako" a woman's silk like voice said in a gentle tone. The small pup turned his head around to see who had entered the room and before him stood a tall woman with golden hair that easily reached her mid back even though it was put up in a formal bun. Her eyes were that of pure jade and her rosy lips formed a loving smile. The pup recognised her as the woman from the night before, the one who brought him here, or who he thought brought him here at least.

"It's good to see you're up, Inuyasha. Hope you slept comfortable" she told him as she went to his side and sat down beside him. It was only now he noticed when he saw a small hand reach out and grab one of her long, golden tresses, that she was carrying a small bundle in her arms. A child, or rather a pup, just like him only this one was way smaller, he had never seen a child that small.

She, Tsukiyo, obviously noticed because she lightly tilted her arms so that he could see the small pup. There was something about that little girl, something he couldn't describe, he couldn't even tell if it was her or because she was small.

"She's only two weeks old. I don't even have a name for her yet" Tsukiyo told him as she removed some of the little girl's golden hair out of her small face.

"Why not?" Inuyasha said without even thinking, immediately realising his mistake, his golden eyes widen and he looked at the woman in fear. Tsukiyo, however, adopted a sad look on her face by the appearance of his fear.

"Inuyasha, you do not need to fear me. I wish you no harm, in fact I wish for you to live here, with me and my daughter, who I have still not named because…" she hesitated before continuing. "Because her father died half a year ago, it is usually the man in the house that names the children" Inuyasha could have sworn that her green eyes were watering when she mentioned her late mate. He couldn't quite describe it, but all of a sudden she seamed human to him, unlike the night before where she undoubtedly had been the dangerous predator and now, she was just like his mother, crying over the loss of her lover.

"I'm sorry" he told her, feeling that it was his fault that she had gotten sad, like it usual was when he made his mother sad. Asking the wrong questions, like what a hanyou was and why he didn't have a father and various other things that he felt he needed to know.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, young one" she told him and a small smile easily appeared on her rosy lips.

Inuyasha wondered why she was being so kind to him, no one else had really ever been, he didn't want to cause her any trouble, but he had no idea of where else to go. He remembered that her mother had told him that he had an older brother, perhaps, perhaps he would take care of him? The inu hanyou didn't know, he liked this woman, her gentle and kind nature, but he felt that he couldn't stay.

"Hahaue told me that I have a brother..." he started looking at Tsukiyo and at the other woman, Hanako, then back at Tsukiyo who sighed as a sad look again appeared on her face.

"I won't lie to you, Inuyasha. You do indeed have a brother, even one who could easily have taken care of you, but he'll do you no good, pup" she told him, making the young hanyou look at her a little confused. When she noted this she continued. "He was here last night, with murder on his mind, pup. He hated your father for taking a mortal woman close to heart and apparently wants no evidence of it" Inuyasha's golden eyes widen, did his brother really want him dead? He didn't understand, he hadn't done anything wrong.

Tsukiyo placed a hand on his head, giving him a small smile, a reassuring one. It made him feel like everything was going to be okay, how he didn't know, but something told him that it would all be just fine.

He hadn't been all wrong about that either, soon after he had a meal, it tasted so good that he nearly was stuffing himself with it until he remembered that he wasn't alone with his food. Hanako was giving him a strict look, while Tsukiyo merely chuckled at his actions obviously finding him a very charming young boy with much to learn about general education.

After his late breakfast he and Hanako went to the village in a coach, he had never even seem one of these up close before yet along from the inside, he was enjoying the ride to the fullest, watching the driver incisively, wanting to remember every detail for as long as his memory would allow him. The driver was a human, he was sure about that, his black hair carefully placed into a braid that reached his middle back, his brown eyes held a kind look whenever he'd look at the pup, which he was very unaccustomed to. He learned his name to be Yuki, he even asked the pup if he'd like to sit beside him, which the young hanyou eagerly accepted.

They soon reached the village, it was much larger than any village Inuyasha had ever seen before, but Hanako, being the strict lady she was pulled him out of the street and into a small shop that literally made his jaw drop, there was silk everywhere, in all colours and with every pattern he had ever imagined.

"Oh, Hanako-sama. What can I do for you today?" an old man asked, he was well dressed and his hair and beard well cared for.

"Tsukiyo-sama asked me to get this young lad a new wardrobe. A little of everything please" Hanako asked the man, her words surprised the hanyou. An entire wardrobe? When would he ever get to use so much clothes? Inuyasha didn't know.

"Ah hah, so this young man has become part of the household now. Hehe, Tsukiyo-sama never ceases to amaze me" the tailor said cheerfully as he started to measure the young Inuyasha. "Insulting the other youkai lords and ladies, taking a cat into her services, falling in love with that pesky outlander, kicking the Western Lord out of his own castle and now, adopting a hanyou. I wonder what she'll do next" Inuyasha almost didn't believe his own ears, how could this man be talking about the same woman that saved him the previous night, he couldn't imagine her insulting people and defiantly not youkai lords and ladies, or even kick someone out of their own property. The Western Lord? Wasn't that his father? Or had his brother taken over after his death? And that pesky outlander, was that the little girl's father?

"She might be hiding it very well, but she has barely changed any since she started travelling with the late Western Lord, though he did try to educate if only just a little. She's still that rebellious youth, just like her father and his father before him" Hanako told the tailor, who was now fiddling with different pieces of silk.

"Oh I have no doubt within my heart that she soon will entertain me again because of that rebellious bloodline she carries. I can't help but wonder if her daughter will be just as wild" the old man said, laughing a little to himself.

"She most certainly will, despite being barely two weeks old she has already started clawing at people when she's not pleased with them" Hanako assured him, handing him a small leather purse, Inuyasha instantly knew that was the payment for his new wardrobe.

"Oh yes, a shame I won't live to see her grown up and cause all the more trouble than her dear mother" he said accepting the payment without even looking at the insides of the purse, obviously trusting Hanako not to cheat him. "The clothes should be done in 4 days, will you come and pick it up or should I send Masao?" he then asked.

"I'd like it very much to be delivered" Hanako told him and the old man nodded telling them to have a nice day.

Inuyasha could agree with the old man on one thing, this new life of his never ceased to amaze him. When they got back home to the castle, he felt weird for thinking of this beautiful place as his home, Tsukiyo asked Hanako to educate him and that not only meaning teaching him about proper behaviour, she wanted him to learn how to both read and write, know about their history as well as the mortals'. She wanted him to be a great swordsman too, her general would be training his fighting skills as well as his survival skills and everything was set into motion.

But even more amazed was he, when she told him that he was the man of the house now and when she'd take her time to let him cry out on her shoulder whenever greave would strike him, she even accepted to play with him almost as if he was her own.

However, never had he been more surprised than when he shyly suggested a name for the young lady to be, her mother wasn't sceptical or even reluctant when he offered his mother's name to the girl. Even though not all of the servants or even her counsel approved of the name, because it was a name used by mortals, the little girl was named after the inu hanyou's mother; Izayoi. Surely the tailor would add this deed to his collection as one of amusement.


End file.
